


Flinch

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't even notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinch

That's when she realizes... It's the way he ducks out from under her arms. It's the way he flinches when she tries to run her fingers through his hair.   
  
It's the way he only does this when he's looking at Joe, and Joe is looking back, because other wise, he never seems to mind at all.   
  
That's when she realizes Nick's in love with someone else. That's when she realizes that she needs to spend as much time with him as possible. Because sooner or later, there will come a time when he realizes too.


End file.
